


White Wedding (nice day for a)

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [19]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jade's wedding, and Davey wishes he were miserable</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding (nice day for a)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 0f the 30 Day OTP Challenge - in formal dress

It's Jade's wedding, and Davey's suit is itchy. He tugs at the collar of his shirt and shifts his weight, trying not to make it obvious how uncomfortable he is. Nils looks him up and down. "Dude," he says, "do you have worms, or?"

Davey laughs. "Shut up. You know how much I hate wedding suits."

"It's just a suit," Nils says. "That's not what the problem is, is it?"

No. It isn't. But Davey isn't going to admit that. He catches Adam's eye across the crowd, tries to smile. Adam knows, of course he does. The only person who doesn't is Jade, and for that Davey is grateful.

He crosses the room, his suit feeling like sandpaper. Every stride burns, feels like hearing Jade say 'I can't do this anymore.' Every time his shirt shifts it feels like begging him to stay.

But there's Adam, looking incredible in his suit and not at all awkward as he sips from his champagne flute. He smiles as Davey approaches, puts an arm out to slide around his waist and pull him closer. He presses a kiss to Davey's cheek and his smile says 'I love you', every touch says 'I'll always be here for you'.

"It's not that I'm not happy for Jade," Davey says, tugging at the cuffs of his jacket. 

"But you don't want him to be happy," Adam says. 

Davey looks at him. "Yeah. How did you..."

"You're not the only one to have ever been dumped," Adam smirks. "Look, he wouldn't notice if we slipped out for a while. I could really do with a smoke."

Davey nods and takes Adam's hand, following him out of the room.


End file.
